


Cuddling

by celluloidbroomcloset



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celluloidbroomcloset/pseuds/celluloidbroomcloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble about Steed and Mrs. Peel doing exactly what it says in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

The light went off. Emma wrapped her arms around her chest. She was resolute. Before long she heard soft snoring coming from the other side of the bed. Just like him, to be able to sleep while she fumed. She closed her eyes and defiantly attempted to do the same. But it was a cold night and the heating in Steed’s apartment had already gone off. Usually she did not mind. Usually she was enveloped in a warm embrace, held against a warm chest, or at least had her feet pressed up against a warm set of shins. Halfway across the bed and she was freezing.

He rolled over noisily and she looked at his back - his solid, warm back. Angry or not, it seemed ridiculous to lie in the same bed freezing to death while the solution was right there before her. She worked her way over to his side of the bed. He mumbled and moved over when her feet – admittedly cold – touched his. She wriggled up behind him again. He moved again … and hit the floor with a thud. 

Emma peered over the side of the bed. 

“Steed? Are you all right?”

Steed sat up, his short wavy hair disheveled across his brow and a look of profound annoyance on his face.

“I know that you’re upset with me, but was it really necessary to push me out of my own bed?”

Emma laughed. “I’m sorry. I was cold.”

He crawled back up into bed beside her. “That’s all I am to you: an electric blanket.”

“Mm.” She wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled down next to him. “A very cuddly electric blanket.”

“Cuddly? You’ve used many terms for me, but I don’t believe ‘cuddly’ was ever one of them.”

“Times change.”

She knew he hated endearments. He always curled his nose and made disgusted noises whenever she tried them. She also knew he would not have stopped her for the world.

He ran his fingers through her hair. “Have you forgiven me?”

“No.” Though she understood why he might be confused as she warmed one hand beneath his pajama shirt.

“That’s a shame because .. gah! Good God, did you stick your feet in an ice bucket?”

“It’s cold over there all alone.”

“You’re doing this to punish me.” 

“You’re warm.”

“I’m getting warmer.” His voice dropped that one octave and Emma slapped his stomach. 

“I’ve not quite forgiven you that much.”

“In that case, will you remove your elbow from my side? It’s rather like lying with a revolver poking into your abdomen.”

They rearranged themselves in more comfortable positions. Steed put his arms firmly around her so that her back was pressed against his chest. His body curved about hers in the same protective posture he so often assumed, apparently without thinking about it.

“Warmer?” he asked, massaging her hand between his own. 

“Mmm.”

“Forgiven me yet?”

He pressed on the pressure point between her forefinger and thumb and a pleasant shiver ran up her hand.

“You’re treading on thin ice, Steed.”

A moment of silence.

“Are you going to tell me how much you adore me?” he whispered in her ear.

“No. You’re far too egotistical as it is and I’m tired.”

Another pause. 

“Can I tell you how much I adore you?”

“Electric blankets make less noise.”

“I can do a few things that electric blankets can’t.”

“Go to sleep.”

She stroked his arm and nestled deeper into the protective curve of his body, trying to recall what it was that had so annoyed her.


End file.
